christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Soapbox
Soapbox was a hardcore punk/doom metal band that originated out of Umeå, Sweden, Europe.Various (May 5-10, 2001). "Soapbox Interview". Art For The Ears Zine. Retrieved on October 11, 2018. The band formed in 1999 but disbanded around 2008. The band, in their run, released two studio albums and three EPs."Soapbox". Discogs. Retrieved on October 11, 2018. The band was a part of several labels, most notably Solid State Records. History Soapbox began around the year 1999, with the lineup of Simon Brännström on Vocals, Pär E. Augustin on Guitars, Krister Mörtsell on Bass and Backing Vocals and Andreas Rejdvik on Drums. Rejdvik and Augustin were childhood friends and Rejdvik met Brännström later, when they became roommates. The three had all known Mörtsell from another band he had played in, Verküg, which was more a rock band."Verktüg ‎– ü". Discogs. Retrieved on October 11, 2018. The four recorded their debut release, a self-titled EP, which came out through Sally Forth Records. Sally Forth had also released Selfmindead, which were friends of the band. In 2000, the band recorded A Divided Man, however, before the release, the band signed to Solid State Records. At the time of their signing, Soapbox was one of five European bands on the label, along with Blindside, Selfmindead, Lengsel, and Extol. The album came out in May 2001. In 2003, Olof Johansson joined on Guitars and began to work on an EP, titled Shapeshifter, which was put out on Structure. Structure also released an album by Blindside, the band's former labelmates and friends. That year, the self-titled track was featured on a Guideline Records compilation and "Guilty" came out through Tooth & Nail Records."Songs to Set Hearts on Fire". Guideline Records. Retrieved on October 11, 2018. Three years later, the band followed up with their second studio album, This Fragile Journey, which featured more of a doom metal style. In 2008, the band recorded and released The Funeral EP, which also exhibited the doom metal style. The EP signified the final release of the band. Members * Simon Brännström - Vocals (1999-2008) * Pär E. Augustin - Guitars (1999-2008) * Olof Johansson - Guitars (2003-2008) * Krister Mörtsell - Bass, Backing Vocals (1999-2008) * Andreas Rejdvik - Drums (1999-2008) Timeline Discography Studio albums * A Divided Man (2000) * This Fragile Journey (2006) EPs * Soapbox (1999) * Shapeshifter (2003) * The Funeral (2008) Compilation appearances * Just Look Around - Chapter 2 (1999; Tolerance Records) * Sellout Volume One (1999; Christiania Rock Records) * Hard Music Sampler - July/Aug (2000; HM Magazine) * 3. The Sally Family - Get Your Snack On (2000; Sally Forth Records) * Wahrschauer CD Zum Heft 41 (2001; Wahrschaeuer Magazine) * Der BlueNoise Mailorder Sampler Volume 5 (2001; bluNoise) * This Is Solid State Vol. 3 (2002; Solid State Records) * Songs To Set Hearts On Fire (2003; Guideline Records) * 10th Anniversary Box Set (2003; Tooth & Nail Records) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Doom Metal Bands Category:Doomcore Bands Category:Solid State Records artists Category:European Bands